


Unwritten

by elipie



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cacti - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Other, Spoilers, unusual objects exiting facial orifices, very very temporary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Sometimes my tries are outside the lines.





	Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



> Password: cactus
> 
> Song: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield  
> Lyrics can be found [here](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tkzmjsq7cyiemiacaui3wjwmdnm?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics)


End file.
